destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dak Heeran
Dak Heeran '''(birth name unknown, aka '''Ian Terrak)' '''is currently the leader of the largest spice smuggling operation in the galaxy, earning him the title of '''Spice King.' His smugglers specialize particularly in glitterstim. Biography Early Life Dak was born on 7 M10 22 BBY. He claims that two years after he was born, he was sold by his parents to a spice gang. Candidacy Dak was one of twenty children selected as candidates to take over the mantle of the name Dak Heeran, which he claims has been handed down thirty five times. By the time he turned seventeen, he was the last one left, having killed many of them by his own hand, as demanded by those who watched over the competition. Ten years of harsh, nearly fatal training followed, teaching him both combat skills and the skills necessary to smuggle spice and run the 'business,' described by Dak as 'business school where everybody is trying to kill you. This climaxed with Dak killing his predecessor personally in 5 ABY, at the age of twenty seven. Beginning as Dak Heeran Having finally assumed the mantle of Dak Heeran, Dak moved quickly to push his gang into better position. A large scale spice war had left several medium sized smuggling operation severely understrength, and when Dak moved in, most surrendered and assimulated quickly. Those that did not quickly fell to the considerable combat skill of both himself and his crew. By the end of 7 ABY, a good portion of the southern quadrant of the galaxy was at least under his partial control. With a good sized organization behind him, the real work began. Spice Wars Dak's next move was to dig into his established territories and start picking at the biggest players in the game: Prince Xizor's gangs, Hutt cartels, and an alliance of pirates known as the Infinite Pirates. Of the three, the second was by far the most dangerous, and Dak would save them for last. Instead, in early 10 ABY, he started moving against Xizor, recruiting many bounty hunters and mercenaries along the way. After years of battles and several territory changes, in 13 ABY their conflict culminated in a personal confrontation between Dak and Xizor aboard Xizor's personal space station in the Core World Territories. Dak would eventually win the confrontation, destroying the station with demolition charges. In the process, however, one of the friendly bounty hunters he employed suffered brain damage and subsequently disappeared, and his best friend at the time, a clone trooper turned mercenary, was personally executed by Xizor. Nevertheless, Xizor was beaten, and retreated from the realm of spice trading, leaving Dak to pick up the pieces and add Xizor's considerable territories to his own Empire. Dak was now cemented as one of the biggest players in the spice trade, and he took a step back at this point to focus on other matters. Other Matters While drinking in a bar somewhere in 13 ABY, Dak met Tirum Lance, boy genius extraordinaire, beginning a long and fruitful friendship that would continue until the current day. Dak also met another clone trooper named Darman that year, who would become a close friend of Dak's. He wound up having many shenanigans with them, until the movements of the Infinite Pirates demanded his attention in 14 ABY. Battle of Infinity Dak received intelligence from a mole in the Infinite Pirates that they would be passing through their home system of Infinity, a mostly dead system made up of a cold, weak star and an asteroid belt. The asteroid belt had been turned into a series of habitats for the Infinite Pirates, led by Admiral Alac Zebin. They would be remaining there for a week, the first gathering of all of his pirates in years, for a celebratory feast in honor of their accomplishments. During this, half the fleet would be off the line at any given time, leaving a (comparatively) meager 150 ships on defense and patrol, which would rotate out so that everyone had a chance to feast. As such, Dak began to plan. His fleet, 150 ships strong, would exit hyperspace outside of the system and use sublight engines to move 'above' the system, as to attack from an unexpected direction. There, they would wait until midway through the feast, ensuring that some ships would be cold and hungry, while others would be full and sleepy. They would strike at a precise moment, as one, beginning with unguided proton torpedoes, aiming to batter down shields and destroy the larger ships in the fleet before engaging smaller, less equipped ships. Finally, on the third day of the yearly week-long Harvest festival, he struck. The battle lasted for three hours, and in the end, the Infinite pirates were almost completely annihilated, with 258 ships lost out of 300, the survivors being small, fast craft. Dak's fleet suffered 64 ships lost. The Infinite Pirates were out of business, and Dak absorbed all of their holdings, almost doubling his empire size. Admiral Zebin, however, was not confirmed amongst the dead, despite his ship being destroyed, and Dak watches carefully of any sign of his reemergence. Peace with the Hutts At this point, the Hutts, seeing how he conquered much of the known spice world in only seven years, reached out to him, proposing a sort of truce between them. They would grant Dak inroads onto certain profitable worlds, and Dak would not kill them. Dak, seeing an opportunity to look into some intelligence he had recently received, accepted the offer, and immediately took his ship and vanished. However, Dak's ship was eventually ambushed by Infinite Pirate remnants, and he was shot down, losing his trusted astromech droid Zook, who sacrificed himself to put Dak into protected stasis and thus save him from the crash. Eventually, Tirum Lance heard his distress signal and rescued him, at which point he promptly disappeared again after gaining a new ship. Return to Known Space On 33 M7 17 ABY, Dak finally made contact with his friends and allies again, having somehow managed to slip onto Coruscant without anyone noticing, having yet again lost his ship. He purchased a new ship from the Mon Calamari Shipyards and flew to Tython to feed Tirum Lance and his wife Amelie Eclissu-Lance dinner. A few days later, Tirum returned for another dinner, only to be interrupted by the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Naya Eclissu, and her ward, Talia Rya Bens. After Dak fed all of them, Naya requested transport to Coruscant for herself and Talia. Dak obliged, taking them all to Coruscant. After a series of mishaps escorting the Grand Master to the Temple on Coruscant, they became fast friends. Near-Death and the Battle of the Coruscant Temple While Naya attended to her duties and Tirum did Tirum things, Dak was left to guard Talia, who had been confined to a cabin on board his ship. On 5 M8, the assassin Jayne Leato attacked the ship with the intention of breaking Talia out. Dak fought hard, but in the end, he was defeated beaten to within an inch of his life. Were it not for an automatic distress signal that he tied to his internal vital monitors, he likely would have died. Jayne escaped with Talia, and Naya responded to the signal to find the ship wrecked and Dak nearly dead. Naya was able to rescue him, however, and after a day-long coma and med bay stay, Dak was up and running again. Four days later, on 10 M8, the Zerg Swarm launched a surprise attack on the Temple. Dak was barely involved in the battle, instead commandeering a yacht aboard Tirum's drone carrier, The Dominance, ''to help shuttle noncombatants out of the combat area and to refugee evacuation zones, saving many lives, including those of Miri Lance, Jakob Haris, and the angel Cynthia. He then assisted with the evacuation of combat soldiers and fighting Jedi from the Temple, so that the Grand Master could launch a rail cannon orbital strike on the Temple, eradicating both it and any Zerg inside. After the battle concluded, Dak was teleported aboard the Dominance, where he met with the Grand Master, Tirum, Tess Castre, and assorted others, and had a lovely argument about exterminating the Zerg threat. Aftermath and Vacation The next morning, 11 M8, Dak sought out Grand Master Naya and had a long heart-to-heart with her, helping her come to terms with the decisions she made and the burden of her responsibility, as well as revealing some information about his youth and formative years. She then bestowed the name of Ian Terrak upon him, as a replacement for the inherited name of Dak Heeran. This would prove to be a turning point in Dak's life, for if he kept the Dak name, he would continue into the dark, dirty world of spicing, whereas if he adopted the Ian name, he would come more towards light and philanthropy. He struggled with this decision for months. Regardless, Naya decided to take a brief vacation to recuperate, and Dak agreed to accompany her for the one day trip. Shortly thereafter, Dak met with Tirum in order to meet his cloned sister, Miri Lance, for the first time. During the conversation, Naya departed the ship, and the Dominance left the system, with Dak still aboard. Dak was forced to convince the AI in charge, Chel, to turn the ship around and teleport him over to Naya's ship first. Upon arriving on the cruise ship ''Star Dreamer Jewel, Dak immediately posted outside Naya's door to guard her as she entered a deep meditative state. She then unconsciously tossed all her furniture around, causing Dak to burst inside in a panic. Upon seeing Naya ok, he relaxed, and Naya gifted him with a brief view into the Galaxy as seen by the Force. After this, Dak and Naya decided to venture into the cruise ship proper, resulting in many shenanigans, including opera singing, guitar playing, pazaak winning and/or losing, explosives shooting, fancy clothes wearing, and allegedly on floor sliding. In the end, Naya won in excess of sixteen million credits from Dak and other rich casino goers, causing one angry patron to throw a chair and Dak to accidentally fire off a rocket shot in an attempt to calm the man down. In the midst of all this, Naya extended her vacation by several days, in the end taking Dak to Adarlon, a planet well known for Opera. Tirum Lance was waiting to meet Dak there, to deliver his new ship. However as Tirum's wife had gone missing, Dak told him to take his new ship to go look for her, as Dak's ship was the closest, fastest, and best armed. Thus, Tirum left with Dak's ship and Dak remained with Naya on Adarlon for entertainment, which featured an opera and a bad waitress. However, later that same day, Dak's ship returned, sans Tirum, and so Dak bid Naya goodbye and left the planet in search of Tirum. Tirum Troubles On 16 M8, while looking for Tirum, however, Dak notices a escape pod with a familiar signal coming from it. Upon recovering and investigating it, Dak found Tirum, surprisingly enough. However, this Tirum was one from just after his avenging of his late wife and child's deaths and was completely unaware of recent events, such as the Battle of the Coruscant Temple. After discussion, they came to the conclusion that the Tirum Dak was originally looking for was a clone. Dak took the new Tirum to Nar Shadda and left him there in his operations main base, training body with the man called Fixer and his mind via getting caught up on events, where he would remain for almost two months. A little less than a day later, Dak tracks down the old Tirum on 17 M8 on Raxus Prime. In the end, Dak does not venture planetside to find him, instead watching Tirum from orbit as he rampaged across the planet in a blind rage. Soon, Dak got bored of this and got well and truly drunk in honor of his new ship, eventually labelled an empty bottle of rum with the letters 'Ti-' and declaring it his new best friend. Some time after that, Tirum comms Dak and has a conversation with the drunk smuggler that amounted to mostly nonsense. Dak awoke the next morning, very hung over, and resumed watching the explosions Tirum caused on the surface. Grand Master Naya requested a meeting with him about Tirum's problems, whereupon she told Dak about how Tirum's wife left him while pregnant with their unborn child. Dak declared his intent to remain in orbit over Raxus Prime until Tirum was stable again and bid Naya goodbye, ending their last meeting for a very, very long time. Soon, Tirum becomes stable and departs Raxus Prime, whereupon Dak departs for Kessel. The Battle of Kessel Despite the final fall of the Galactic Empire around 12 ABY, the new Republic was still in political turmoil and their hold on Kessel had yet to solidify. A defensive fleet still orbited the planet, but it was severely understrength, and troop presence on the planet proper was at an all time low. Despite Kessel's newfound weakness, however, no one but the Hutt Cartels and Dak's Empire were strong enough to attack and conquer it, due to both the strength of the fleet orbiting the asteroid, and the subsequent war with the Republic that would follow. Dak, however, had a plan. Using political opposition to the Kessel mines' very existence as leverage, Dak bribed several other senators into forcing the defensive fleet to exit the orbit of the planet on 19 M8, instead moving them to other systems that needed protecting from marauders and pirates, and replacing the troops planetside with paid mercenaries. On 20 M8, Dak's forces assaulted the planet, taking out the mercenaries to leave no evidence of the trickery that had occurred. Immediately following this on 21 M8, the newly created Heeran Industries, Inc, purchased the mines from the Republic under a very favorable deal, promising to give 15% of all profits to the Republic treasury directly, another 5% to charity, and keeping the rest from themselves. In return, the Republic would exert no control over how the mines were run, allowing the immensely cheap slave labor practices to continue. In addition, governments, both planetary and galactic, would be permitted to pass unwanted criminals to Kessel in exchange for paying a small fee per criminal passed along, ranging from 10-50k creds a criminal, dependent on many factors. As such, labor continued to flow in from around the galaxy, the mines continued to pump out glitterstim, and the Republic officially washed their hands of the mines. Dak's empire, on the other hand, became unimaginably rich. If the Hutt cartel and other assorted small fry dealers wanted any reliable source of glitterstim, they had to go through Dak, and he was not above charging exorbitant prices for it. It truly was a masterstroke, and finally gave Dak the leverage he needed to take on his most persistent and dangerous foes: The Hutt Cartels. Relative Downtime Before taking them on, though, Dak needed to take care of smaller matters and also needed to begin a campaign to soften up targeted operations on certain planets. To start, Dak had some of his so-called 'soldiers' move against warehouses on Nar Shadda, reclaiming the glitterstim and other spices held within. He ensured that the soldiers wore the insignia of a fictional mob boss named Luko Verdono, played by a deep cover operator planted ten years previous in 7 ABY. This wouldn't fool the Hutts for a second, but it would give Dak plausible deniability, in accordance with the peace treaty. Dak then contracted a formerly-retired Han Solo to take a shipment of glitterstim to one his crews on a different planet. While Solo completed this task, Dak returned to Nar Shadda to pick up new Tirum and take him to Kessel, to show him the spice mines and the horrible conditions within, before being chased out by a massive energy spider. They then journey to Coruscant so that Tirum can see the crater that the Temple once occupied. Finally, they had to Tython so that new Tirum can see the shipyards that Old Tirum built. On the way, Dak gives new Tirum a keytar for no discernible reason. Once they arrive, they investigate the shipyards, climbing up to the control tower, which is, thankfully, unoccupied. While there, Grand Master Naya Eclissu locates them, looking to visit Old Tirum's son, Corbyn, and she and Dak have an argument over whether Naya actually cares about New Tirum's predicament, and whether she has time to care. This ends with Dak storming out, and Tirum coming to him a few days later to settle the waters. Afterwards, Tirum decides he needs to meet with both his new sister Miri and the Old Tirum. As such, Dak flies to pick up Miri and then takes them all to the HORDE station, where Old Tirum awaits with his son.Category:Character